Tough enough
by Polarstern
Summary: Eine etwas ältere von 2004, ich hoffe es macht euch nichts, dass der Stil nicht ganz mein aktuellster ist? XD.. heul, es hat mir den ganzen Song hier verrissen.. Inhaltlich geht es darum, wie Yami über sein Leben mit Yugi nachdenkt...


Tough enough

Yamis Sicht

Baby only the strong would survive Over mysteries of life Only fantasy keeps you away In the lonely fields of those broken shields

„Los Hiraki! Lauf schneller, du weißt von was all das hier abhängt!" Rufe ich dir selbst außer Atem zu. Wir rennen scheinbar schon seid Stunden durch diesen langen, endlosen dunklen Gang. Wir Rennen... laufen.. Ich sprinte los.. Ein Wettrennen gegen die Zeit.

Du bleibst abrupt stehen, rufst verzweifelt mit allerletzter Kraft nach mir. Ich drehe daraufhin besorgt um und stehe schon neben dir – mein einziges Licht im Tunnel. Du siehst mich mit deinen riesigen, unschuldigen Augen an – sie schreien nach Verständnis. Flehend trifft dein Blick nicht meine Augen, sondern du erreichst direkt mein Herz. Mühsam versuchst du unter lautem Keuchen mir etwas mitzuteilen – Hikari, überanstreng dich nicht weiter, ich bin nicht auf deine Worte angewiesen.

„Ich versteh dich ja Aibou! Ich kann selbst kaum noch... Aber wir müssen unbedingt weiter Aibou!" Du wirfst mir einen verstörten, fragenden Blick zu – ich weiß, ich habe dich nur zum weiterrennen animiert aber dir nichts erklärt. Doch das wäre nun zu Zeitaufwendig. Wir müssen verdammt noch mal hier weg! „Später Yugi. Kannst du weiter?" Atemlos schüttelst du den Kopf und ich spüre wie dich deine Beine kaum noch tragen wollen.

Aber wir rennen doch im Tunnel der Zeit! Verdammt Hikari, ich kann dir jetzt nicht erklären wie die Auswirkungen ausfallen, wenn uns die Vergangenheit einholt!  
Ich bin auch fast am Ende meiner Kräfte... so bin ich doch nur älter als du und habe längere Beine die mich schneller tragen. „AIBOU, HINTER DIR!" ,schreie ich, packe dich so gut ich kann auf meinen Arm und zerre dich gerade noch rechtzeitig von dem weißem Loch weg, dass den Rest des Tunnels hinter uns bereits verschlungen hat. Mit dir auf dem Arm komme ich noch viel schlechter vorwärts... Doch da ist sie! Die Vergangenheit die hinter uns her ist! Gerade jetzt bist du in der Geganwart.. Doch nur ein Augenschlag später ist jener Moment bereits Vergangenheit. Traumatisch zuckst du in meinen Armen und dein Körper zieht sich verstört zusammen. ,Marik du verfluchte Ausgeburt des Teufels... Du wirst es bitter bereuen meinen Hikari so zuzurichten – DAS SCHWÖRE ICH DIR'  
-Schreie ich stumm und renne... renne um unser Leben. „Halte durch Hikari..."

So keep on kicking The bomb is ticking Dont stop, dont be a runaway Go for the fire Baby are you tough enough Just keep on living And dont start giving The devil good reasons To get you in the seasons of heartbreak Baby are you tough enough

Baby are you tough enough

"Hikari, geht es!" ,keuche ich fast unhörbar, doch du scheinst mich gehört zu haben und nickst leicht. Kuschelst dich an mich. „Yugi, bitte lass das..." ,zische ich zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen.

Ich kann dich nun nicht mehr ansehen – starre nach vorne... Renne schneller dort hin. Renne... Renne... Ich brauche dich nicht anzusehen um zu wissen wie verwirrt und verletzt du mich nun ansehen wirst. Aber wenn ich es dir doch sagen könnte, es ist besser so, wenn du dich mir nicht zu sehr anvertraust. Ich bin nur um deine Sicherheit besorgt Aibou, glaub mir bitte!

Marik ist hinter mir her... Wenn du dich auf mich einlässt bist du weitaus mehr in Gefahr! Außerdem... ich bin ein 3000 Jahre alter Geist... Habe nur in diesem seltsamen Tunnel einen Körper. Es darf nicht sein... auch wenn ich es mir wünsche... es würde nur dafür sorgen... dass nichts in deinem Leben mehr so bleibt wie es war!

Verzeih mir bitte, wenn ich dich dazu bringen muss, mich zu hassen – Aibou. Aber wenn ich mich mit dir einlasse... werden wir beide eines Tages todunglücklich sein... denn ich kann nicht für immer bei dir bleiben. Wenn man sich nicht zu nahe kommt wird der Abschied leichter...

Yeah my skin is a dangerous place Never trust my smiling face With a touch I can change all your dreams And my kiss can wake feelings you cant take

Du beginnst dich in meinen Armen zu wehren, willst wieder auf deine eigenen Füße und selbst weiterrennen. Fühlst dich verletzt durch meine abweisende Haltung.  
Ich habe mein Ziel erreicht – doch es schmerzt mich doch selbst auch so verdammt. Ich versuche mit der Situation umzugehen, reagiere aber wohl genau falsch: „Renn bloß Aibou, renn! Ich kann nicht immer für dich da sein!" Du kommst meiner Aufforderung nach, jedoch als ich deine vielen Tränen bemerke die du wegen mir vergießt wende ich mich schnell wieder ab. Sprinte los… Ich habe die längeren Beine,Sei stark Hikari... Du musst weiter! Du wirst es im Leben auch ohne mich weit bringen. Gib nicht auf, hörst du? Du bist doch mein Licht...'

So keep on kicking The bomb is ticking Dont stop, dont be a runaway Go for the fire Baby are you tough enough Just keep on living And dont start giving The devil good reasons To get you in the seasons of heartbreak Baby are you tough enough

Ich weiß nicht wo dieser Tunnel hinführt... Aber da es der Tunnel der Zeit ist vermute ich das Ziel... Wir durchrennen unsere Zeit, unser Leben.. Ich kenne meine Zukunft. Ich bin ein alter Geist der schon lange ins Reich des Todes gehört.. Ich lebe schon viel zu lange... Doch ich kann diese Welt noch nicht verlassen! Nicht solange sie bedroht wird! Es ist mein Schicksal der Pharao zu sein, der die Erde retten wird. Und ich habe nichts gegen diese Bestimmung. Kann ich doch so lange mit dir zusammen sein.

Doch Marik jagt mich mit voller Absicht durch diesen Tunnel in mein eigenes Grab. Du wirst eine schöne Zukunft haben, Aibou. Unbeschwert wirst du deinen Weg gehen und viele Freunde haben. Dort wird für mich kein Platz mehr sein.  
Aber ich werde auf dich warten. Irgendwann wirst du auch dort ankommen... und dann kann ich dich endlich in die Arme schließen Hikari und dir sagen wie ich fühle. Dann stehen uns die Grenzen des Lebens nicht mehr im Weg.

I will meet you there cousd I need you there Oh tonight

Allmählich kann ich den Ausgang des Tunnels in der Ferne erkennen. Unsere Wege werden sich nun für kurze Zeit trennen Aibou. Doch dies hier ist nur einer von Mariks Tricks... noch ist mein Lebensende nicht gekommen! Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen! Noch werde ich gebraucht... und ich schwöre dir Marik, diesen Psychoterror zahle ich dir heim!

Doch sobald die Erde außer Gefahr ist, werde ich tatsächlich dort hinten laden... Dann wird dieser Trick zur Realität. Dann werden wir wirklich für lange Zeit getrennt... ,Aber du bist stark Yugi, ich weiß das'  
Doch wie kommen wir aus dieser Illusion nachher wieder raus? Ich weiß es nicht... Aber noch ist diese Zeit nicht gekommen.. Ich werde einen Weg finden aus diesem Trick zu fliehen.

Nur noch wenige Meter, dann endet der Tunnel. Plötzlich erscheint eine Weggabelung. Ja, das hatte ich gemeint... Unsere Wege trennen sich eines Tages – doch jetzt noch nicht – Marik will und bloß die Realität vor Augen führen. Wie ich ihn dafür hasse! Ich wähle den rechten Weg... renne weiter. Noch einmal drehe ich mich um und sehe dich wie du verwirrt vor der Gabelung stehst. „Du musst links lang Aibou... Ich weiß, du kommst auch ohne mich klar. Ich glaube an dich"  
Ich setzte meinem Sprint ein Ende und tauche in ein gleißendes Licht ein.

Baby are you tough enough...

Ende

ooooooo

Tja, was haben nun die Vanilla Ninja mit Yu-Gi-Oh zu tun? Antwort: Ööhm... Nix! Der Autor muss doch nicht immer alles wissen "  
Mir kamen beim hören dieses Lied einfach die zwei in den Sinn, wie sie endlos durch einen schwarzen Tunnel rennen.. Die Schnelligkeit des Lieds bringt irgendwie diese Rennen rüber... Der Rest kam beim Tippen. Hm, sehr verwirrend das alles, ich weiß -.- Ist aber Absicht.  
Aber trotzdem verständlich hoffe ich "" Wollte auch mal was aus Yamis Sicht schreiben... Auch wenn das Lied nicht gerade klingt als sei's aus seinem Mund. g

Bitte nicht zu miese Kritik sondern konstruktives! Dies ist nämlich nicht mein begabtes Genre... Warum ich's dann geschrieben hab?  
Ach kA o.O"" War nich so gut drauf..

Polarstern 


End file.
